Nickole And Her Sister
by DustinTheDom
Summary: this is for you Nickole.


It was a dark, and stormy night.

Normally this is seen as the beginning to a horror story, and although there are some people in this world who would consider this fictitious piece of work a horror story, there are many others that find this type of horror story arousing, fulfilling, even worthy of showing to close friends in the hopes of them also enjoying it. By the end of this novel, you will realize that you are one of the two above characters.

Regardless of the previous paragraph, this particular day, it was actually dark around 4:30, and it was raining enough to make the cat in the hat's rainy day look like child's play.

I had just received a text from her as I was driving to her location, 'are you on the way?' I throw my phone in the middle console and shut it. I don't text and drive.

It's a pretty uneventful 20 minute ride to where she is located. The gears in my head turning, imagining how well the rest of the night was going to play out.

I pull up to the gas station she requested I pick her up at, and we drive to the hotel 3 minutes down the road.

I pay for the room for the night, and take her to this trashy hotel room.

I ask her if she's sure about the decision she's making, and she blushes and turns her head, saying 'im all yours, daddy'

Before I start to give her what she wants, I order her to strip. She does so with no hesitation. I stand and admire her body. Short, but thick, with shoulder length brown hair, a D bust that is as perky as such a giant pair of tits can be. A firm rounded ass and a shaved Cockslot; just as I requested.. excellent.

I waste no time getting started, and grab her throat by one hand and shove her on the raggedy mattress provided by this shit motel. I quickly remove my own clothes and get on top of her, putting one hand back on her throat, and the other hand roaming her body. Roughly groping her large udders painfully until I hear her start squeaking from under my other hand. I grip her throat tighter and lean down to her face. She immediately opens her mouth and I promptly spit in it. She says "thank you daddy" despite my hand around her throat. I release my grip on her throat, still mauling her perfect, unabused tits.. they will look like her sisters fat, bruised udders before we leave this hotel room in the morning. I tell my girlfriends little sister to Maul her tits exactly as I was, and release my grip on her red turning funbags. She immediately does as she's told, and as I look at her face I can see an obvious pained expression, but then she sees me looking at her, and smiles, squeezing her tits even harder! She's pretty on par with my fiancee; her sister.

With two free hands, I take one of them and start slapping both sides of her face and I take my other hand, and I shove 3 of my fingers up her cunt, making her almost scream, and immediately squirm. I start smacking her face twice as hard as I was, and pump my fingers in and out of her twat while I calmly tell her that if she can't take 3 of my fingers, there's no way she will be able to take my cock. She squirms for a minute, but eventually gets used to the feeling of my hand moving in and out of her soaked cunt, and finally after about a minute of smacking her face and finger fucking her hole, she starts moaning "thank you daddy. Oh god this feels so good. Am I a better girl than sissy is?"

I merely tell her taking a few fingers and a couple of face reddening back hands is just the beginning, but I'll let her know how she compares to my future ex wife.

I stop smacking her face and bring my cunt soaked hand up to her mouth, at which point she hesitates, so I grab her by her hair, and face fuck her with my fingers, getting an immediate erection after listening to her gagging and gurgling. Once I'm relatively sure she has sucked all of her juice off my hand, I harshly slap her face one more time, this time bringing tears to her eyes. I tell her to stop abusing her udders and to get on her hands and knees. She releases her tits, I can already spot bruises the size of fingertips forming on her teenage tits. I face her off the edge of the bed, and move behind her so she cannot see what I am doing. I take out the toy I brought just to see how comparable she is to her sister. It is an eight inch, purple vibrator that locks in place however deep you decide to put it in. So naturally, I turned it all the way on high ( just like I did her sister) and shoved the full length of that vibrator up her little pussyhole and I lock it in place. I move around to the front of her, and start a timer.

'The timer is merely to compare how long you last without cumming vs your sister. If you can suck my cock and make me cum before that monster toy forces your climax, you won't be severely punished for cumming without permission.

The exact game I played with her sister. A true test for any formidable cock slut. She starts slurping on my cock while I guide her by her hair with my hand. God she sucks cock like a pro. My fiance is going to flip when she finds out her sissy sucks better cock than her. She's absolutely trying to avoid being punished, but that toy in her hole is too powerful. I hear her start whimpering and shrieking around my cock, until she realizes she is on the edge of the only orgasm she is getting tonight, add which point, she starts choking herself with my member, and tears start flowing. She's begging me to come in her throat while her mouth is stuffed with my dick, but I already knew how this game ends, because this game is unwinnable. she keeps purposefully choking herself with my cock, begging for my load that isn't going to come before she does.

She finally acknowledges that she cannot win the game, so she stopped sucking my cock, at which point I grabbed both of her tits and roughly Dug my fingers into the both of them, pulling her forward by her udders, and forcing her to continue sucking my cock. She is absolutely bawling while I destroy her tits and fuck her throat my way. She's is right there on the edge of her orgasm, so despite her teary eyed face pounding, I coaxed her more

"You did alright, but sissy lasted thirty three seconds more than you. Guess you owe her a night with you too. ...oh, Kandi, why are you crying? This is actually pretty tame compared to the severe punishment you have coming up after you've blown your cunt juice everywhere. Just give in to it little one. You know you can't suck me off until I blow, your jaw is starting to ache, your tits are definitely sore, and you're crying. Sissy has never cried during foreplay."

And just as I expected, that last comment made the tears flow more. She didn't want to hear that her sister had out done her. She picked the pace up on choking down my dick, while somehow managing to ignore the feeling between her legs that was like a bomb ready to explode, and I admire her resilience. Her sister doesn't have a lot of it. She actually beat her sisters time by a full minute, I start to feel my balls tense up. I informed her that I'm going to come down her throat, and she voraciously starts choking down my dick, waiting for my sperm to hit the back of her throat.

I congratulate her, "youre doing so amazing. Keep choking on that cock, empty my balls in your mouth. Your sister never actually made me cum playing this game before. She's going to be pissed to hear you won this one. Not to mention, now it looks like she owes you a night.

As I blow my cum on her tongue, I squeeze her breasts harder than theyve been squeezed since we got in here, determined to bruise her udders just like her sisters.

The second she felt that sperm hit her taste buds, she immediately started screeching, and came so violently, she forced the locked vibrator out of her fuck hole and onto the floor, along with what looked to be about a gallon of cum.

"I must congratulate you on winning the bet. I guess your older sister belongs to you for a night instead."

"Now you get to call her and tell her to get her ass over here and submit to you for a night"

Kandi was panting so fiercely. She was positive she would not have been able to beat her sisters record, much less make him cum. She's going to have fun with taking revenge on her fat, dumpy, disgusting older sister. It's not like Nikki had ever done anything wrong to Kandi, but she was always in charge as the oldest. She regained her composure and limped over to the nightstand to get her phone. Shaking with anticipation, she dialed the number and waited. One ..two.. three..

'hey Kandi, what's going on with you? It's only 7pm.'

"Remember making a bet with me to see if I was better at pleasing your man than you, cumpig?"

'Oh god Kandi, please tell me you're not with him. I had completely forgot about that bet, and it was a total joke anyway. Please tell me you didn't fuck my man'

"I won a challenge that you never could. I sucked him off with a locked vibrator in my pussy and lasted over a minute longer than you did, plus I actually made him cum. You remember what the winner of the bet was entitled to."

'OH MY GOD YOU ACTUALLY FUCKED MY BOYFRIEND. WHERE ARE YOU AT? IM GOING TO BEAT BOTH OF YOUR ASSES'

"Palm court. Room 212. The door will be open" click.

'so I'm guessing that went smoothly?'

"Hell no, she obviously forgot what the winner of the bet got, she thinks she's coming over here to beat our asses"

'ha. She will fulfill her end of the bet one way or another. Don't worry about her. I'll take care of her when she first gets here. This will be a lot harder on her if she doesn't just accept it'

"I know you'll be fair, daddy, but how far am I allowed to take her?"

'Well of course I wont let you do anything to her that she doesn't want done.. but seeing as how I make her decisions, I feel confident in saying if it's legal, it's on the table.'

Kandi's eyes light up immensely, and I immediately knew her night was going to turn it into two weeks. But I was completely okay with it, because it will amuse and arouse me to see the things her sister has in store for her.

She immediately placed her little bubble butt in my lap and took my whole cock up her hole in one swift move, and quickly started bouncing, moaning with every motion. 'thank you daddy, you know you won't regret it. I've got multiple well thought out plans to humiliate and degrade her. She's gonna make you money doing whatever we deem fit. I'm going to love every second of this. Oh god thank you daddy, oh daddy I can't wait to see the look on her face when she walks in that door. I think I might cum without permission dad-d-dyyy ooh your cock is so thick and filling in my little teen fuckhole. Pump me with your cum daddy. I'll gladly bounce on your soft cock until she walks through the door. I want your cum in my hole daddy, please. I want to humiliate her and piss her off by making her eat out her own boyfriends cum out of her sisters twat"

'well, cunt' I say, as I reach around and wrap my hand around her throat and block her air flow, 'you never had a choice. I don't use condoms, and I definitely don't pull out'

I reach around with my other hand and repeatedly smack her bruising udders while she's still bouncing

'but forcing her to clean my cum out of your hole is an amazing idea.' Smack, smack. She starts whimpering like she's on the verge of crying again, but she continues to pump that cock with her tight little Cockslot while he brings her to tears a second time,this time from slapping her sore titties.

Once he seem the first tear roll down her cheek, it was like he went into a frenzy. He slammed his cock into her while he pulled her up by her neck, and he actually started punching her slowly ruined udders.

Of course, once she started crying, he absolutely has to see how bad he can make her cry. By time he finally had his load blown, kandi was begging him to stop hitting her tits.

And he responded by putting clothes pins all over both of her now black and blue tits, and violently smacking them off. He didn't make her cum this time, she was in too much pain, and ended up blacking out while still bouncing on him.

And at that exact moment, his girlfriend burst thru the door. He immediately pushed her passed out sister off of his lap, and immediately headed for her, as well as shut and locked the door. She tried to hit him and called him all kinds of names, he finally grabbed her by her hair and shoved her face first into the mattress right next to her sister. He continued to hold her by the back of her hair, so she couldn't get up at all. Her sister finally started coming to, and saw her clothed sister on her hands and knees on the bed beside her, obviously being forced to stay there.

She started to plead " I would have forgiven you, what is going on here? You intentionally had my sister bouncing on your cock the second I came in the door.. I'm so hurt."

This is where her sister stepped in, and immediately laid her hand across her sisters right ass cheek. 'listen here, playtoy, you bet me a night of dominance of submission sometime ago. Just because you don't remember, doesn't mean you didn't. And guess what, you worthless fat fuckpig? I sucked daddy off better than you ever did.' Kandi is starting to cut all Nikkis clothes off with a box cutter

Nikki immediately took offense " he is NOT your daddy." She lifted her head a little, so I pulled her face up to mine all the way by her hair.

"Daddy.. I can play these games. I do deserve to pay my bet. But please don't let her call you daddy. Please tell her she's not allowed to call you daddy"

A single tear rolled down her cheek, and I spit in her partially open mouth, and then flipped her on her back, her head hanging off the bed. She didn't start bawling, she has been extremely well trained.

She lays there, with her head hanging off the bed, her eyes closed and her mouth open, awaiting any potential instructions. Immediately, kandi started putting clothes pins on every inch of Nikki's fat udders. There were so many clothes pins, because of how fat her tits are. She squirmed occasionally, and moaned or whimpered whenever she put a clothes pin on a bruised area, but still, she never broke position. She laid there, awaiting her face to be used in some way, with her eyes closed the entire time and her mouth open.

I put my cock close enough to her face that she could smell it, and immediately she started pleading.

"Please daddy. Please. I know I don't deserve it, but I will do anything for you to deserve it. Please just rest your cock on my face sir, let this worthless whore feel some real use."!

If there is one thing in this world that makes me melt, it's begging. I grab her by the face and lean forward, and snugly place my cock at the back of her throat. I start kissing her sister, and move my hands to her tits and start playing with the clothespins on her fat cow tits, making her squeal and squirm. Her sister is between her legs, and immediately shoves all five of her fingers up her sisters used up fuckhole, making Nickole squeal even harder, but despite being in pain (from my nipple torture and having her sister almost fist her) she was still slurping my cock upside down, and actually managed to thrust her hips into her sisters hand, and force her whole fist in her. Kandice started wiggling her fingers inside of her and she started screaming, with her mouth full of my cock. I didn't need the whole hotel hearing her, so I grabbed the back of her head, and started throating her on my cock. She started gagging and spitting, all of her spit going down her face, but at least she was quiet.

"You fucking know better than to make a noise. Especially one that loud. We oughta see if kandice can fit both of her hands inside of you tonight!"

Kandice is practically jumping for joy at this point, and vigorously fists her sister harder and harder. Nickole starts crying and gagging, and her face is drenched in sweat, spit, and tears. I just keep dropping by cock into her throat and tell her to choke herself with both hands.

She's more than happy to do so...anything to be as quiet as daddy wants her. She wraps her hands around her throat and continues slurping my cock. This time, without any tears, and a lot less gagging. I eased up out of her mouth and just let my cock rest on her face, completely coated in bodily fluids.

I ask her if this is what she wanted and she practically whispers "yes sir. Thank you daddy. Please let my sister finger my ass before you rape it. I know I'm just a fat cow, but her little hand in your hole feels so good. I've been so close to cumming three times now. Please let her fingerfuck my throat and use this spit off my face as lube for my asshole"

I reach out and pull both of the clothespins off her nipples, and she squeaked and just let out a loud moan. I guess kandi found her g spot with her whole hand.

Oh, she did. She started massaging and poking at it with her fingers, and nickole groaned like a man getting his ass licked out by a fourteen year old for sixty bucks. I look down and see that's she's crying softly,but still moaning loudly, and I ask her what the problem is. She says "I know I'm going to cum without permission. This feels so good, daddy, and this fat worthless fuckpig whore doesn't get to cum until her daddy cums. Please don't punish me"

Of course she doesn't deserve to cum. But this time spent is punishment enough, so I decide to let her cum.

"Get up on the bed. Kandice, push her bottom half up until her pussy is almost in the air, and she's on her neck. You're gonna make her squirt all over her face, and then you can throatfuck her with your hand and start working on her asshole"

Nickole moves in to position with help from her sister and start bucking wildly on her sisters hand, repeatedly thanking me and Kandi for Letting her cum, making her cum, and pleasing her.

While nickole is nearing orgasm, I slip behind her sister and shove my cock in her leaking cumhole a few times before lining up with her ass and stuffing my thick cock mostly up her asshole. There is a few seconds where Kandice stopped fisting


End file.
